1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial connector plugs, generally, and specifically to SMB-style coaxial plugs and jacks.
2. The Prior Art
Coaxial connectors available presently in the industry, comprise a variety of different styles. One commercially popular style is the so called SMB plug and jack, which is defined by military specifications and functions to terminate coaxial transmission lines.
Presently available SMB style coaxial plugs generally comprises a female member having a slotted tubular structure forming jaws, a split ring having a diameter which receives the tubular member therein for providing spring resiliency, and an outer protective hood for protecting the jaw member. Such a structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,514. Pursuant thereto, a male member is inserted into the slotted tubular part, causing the jaws to resiliently expand, with the degree of expansion controlled by the split ring encompassing the jaws.
While the above identified connector is generally accepted by the industry several shortcomings prevent this configuration from totally satisfying the needs of the industry. First, the presently available connector is composed entirely of screw machine formed components, which adds considerably to the cost of the unit and thereby limits its acceptance in the market. Specifically, the slotted tubular part is screw machine from brass and the outer split ring, which wraps around the slotted part, is formed of copper to provide resiliency. A separate hood is also taught by the prior art for surrounding the aforesaid components for the purpose of protection. This type of construction and assembly is relatively expensive, comprises a relatively large number of components, and results in a somewhat larger dimensioned plug than the industry would prefer.